In Another Life: Interrogation Techniques
by Aeon65
Summary: Rick wanted some answers. Slash. Horatio Caine/Rick Stetler.


Title: In Another Life: Interrogation Techniques

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Warning: Slash

Fandom: CSI: Miami

Pairing: Horatio Caine/Rick Stetler (past)

Challenge: 12 Stories

Table: Eight

Prompt: #3 Answers

Word Count: 860

Summary: Rick wants some answers.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: I know it's only September but this one came out as a Christmas story.

ooo

Horatio was walking down the hallway of the Miami-Dade Police Department when he noticed Rick Stetler in one of the interrogation rooms. He was sitting across the table from a man who didn't look at all happy. He stopped a few feet away from the window and watched. Rick stood up and paced the room while he talked. He never actually raised his voice but he always seemed to get what he wanted from his suspects. He had a particular interrogation technique when dealing with criminals.

He had another interrogation technique when dealing with a stubborn lover though. Horatio wasn't sure what brought that particular memory to the forefront. Maybe it was because it was so close to Christmas that his mind drifted away from Miami for a few moments as he recalled a very determined Rick Stetler trying to get him to spill the beans about his Christmas present.

December 24, 1987, New York, Horatio's apartment

"Come on, Horatio. Tell me," Rick practically whined as he stared down at several carefully wrapped boxes sitting under the small Christmas tree. He thought he knew what most of them were but there was one package he couldn't figure out. It was a small box with a silver paper and a silver bow. His curiosity was driving him crazy.

"No," Horatio replied with a broad smile on his face. "I'm not going to ruin the surprise. One more day won't kill you."

"You don't know that," Rick pouted. Then his pout morphed into a smirk and he said, "I'll bet I can make you to tell me."

Horatio eyed him carefully. He wasn't sure he liked the look he was getting as Rick approached him slowly, as if he were stalking his prey. Horatio backed away but couldn't wipe the smile off his face, until his back hit the wall, anyway. Then it was Rick who was smiling.

He descended on the redhead, took his face with both hands and proceeded to plunder his mouth. Horatio circled his arms around Rick's waist molding his body to his lover's and allowing Rick to have his way with him. He sighed into the kiss and could feel Rick smile. He pulled back, breathless.

"You gonna tell me yet?" Rick breathed.

Horatio chuckled. "Gonna have to do better than that," he replied with a smile.

"Hmm," Rick hummed.

He reached over and pulled the sweater Horatio was wearing over his head and tossed it aside. Then he started unbuttoning the redhead's shirt. He ran his fingers slowly down Horatio's bare chest while he decided just what to do next. He moved in close again and took Horatio's mouth in a slow kiss as he pulled him away from the wall.

He broke the kiss and started nibbling his way along Horatio's jaw and neck as he moved behind him. He wrapped his arms around Horatio's waist and let one hand slip into the waistband of his jeans. Horatio rested his full weight back on his lover and moaned softly as he felt Rick's fingers ghost over his growing erection.

"You know," Rick whispered in his hear. "When I was a kid we had a tradition."

"Mmm," Horatio replied as he became lost in the sensation of Rick's hand softly stroking him.

"Yeah," Rick said as he gave Horatio's cock a gently squeeze. "On Christmas Eve we were allowed to open one present."

"Mmm," Horatio replied again rocking his hip slightly.

"I think that's a good tradition. Don't you?" Rick asked.

"Mmm hmm," Horatio hummed absently as Rick nibbled at his neck.

Rick smirked. "Maybe we could make it our tradition too?"

"Mmm hmm," Horatio hummed again then he froze. "Hey, no fair," he moaned.

Rick turned him around and grinned. He leaned in and kissed him. "You said yes," he said.

"I was distracted," Horatio complained.

"Maybe, but you said yes," Rick countered.

Horatio shook his head and chuckled. "Ok, fine. But just one." He could see the excitement in Rick's eyes. "Then I get to seek my own revenge," he added.

Present Day

Rick walked out of the interrogation room and stopped when he saw Horatio standing a few feet away. They locked eyes. Rick smirked. There were still times when he swore they could read each other's minds. And at that exact moment he knew just what it was that his former lover was recalling. Horatio ducked his head trying to hide a slight blush.

Rick tried to wipe the smile off his face as he passed Horatio and headed to his office. He walked inside and closed the door then took a seat at his desk. He leaned back in his chair and pulled the chain around his neck over his head. He held the small disk of silver in his hand and stared at the picture of Saint Michael, the patron saint of police officers. He'd been surprised when he'd opened that small silver wrapped box. He wasn't catholic but Horatio said it would protect him and he'd worn it every day since.

He smiled and placed the chain back around his neck.

"Merry Christmas, Horatio," he mumbled.

Fin


End file.
